Team RNJR as Memes
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: What is Jaune like as a VSCO girl? Ren is done. Nora is Nora. Ruby is chaotic neutral. And I wanted more Team RNJR content out there.


**Chapter One: Jaune is a VSCO girl**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor and sad, I don't own RWBY. If I did there would be more canon Team RNJR moments.**

* * *

**I absolutely adore Teams RWBY and JNPR but please give me more wholesome Team RNJR. Show me more RNJR moments you cowards.**

* * *

"Oh hi there," Jaune grinned at the camera, a Hydroflask on the ground in front of him and scrunches on his wrist, where he got them few want to ask. Nora snickered behind her Scroll.

Even as Team RNJR traveled through the vast forest of Anima on a very important mission, they were still very much teenagers.

"Oh this?" Jaune held up his Hydroflask. "This is my Hydroflask, you don't have one? Then how do you make your friendship bracelets?" He pushed down his scrunchies to show the three friendship bracelets hidden under them. "You may have noticed my scrunchies. You have one? No? Then here I have more, take it." He took off one of the scrunchies and tossed it towards the camera where you can hear Nora wheezing.

"I was just thinking about the turtles, I love the turtles. Gotta save the turtles. That's why I use my metal straw. You have one? No? Uh, come on, here take mine, I have more."

In the background you can see Ruby walking out of the forest with firewood in her arms. She paused at the scene and once she realized what was happening, visibly busted out laughing, even if Nora's Scroll didn't pick up the sound. Dropping the firewood she held her stomach before falling backwards.

"Sksksksks oop oop!"

At that Jaune broke character and burst out laughing, the video stopped.

* * *

Ruby held her Scroll up to record her in the bathroom mirror, a small metal thing in her hand.

"Okay so today I got my pocket straw so we can save the turtles, you know, save the turtles 2019. Here it is."

She releases it to reveal a collapsible bo staff and the video ends with an alarmed scream as Jaune came in just in time to see the staff extend.

* * *

"Why are they always talking about top or bottom? Honestly, I'd just be happy to have bunk beds."

Jaune, Nora, and Ren looked at a still babbling Ruby.

"I'm gonna tell her," Nora grinned.

"Don't you dare," Jaune warned her.

* * *

"Just how sure are you that this plan will work?" Ren asked Jaune as they prepared to battle the large Grimm in their path.

"...eighty-five to sixty-six percent sure."

Ruby shrugged. "We've gone on much less."

* * *

"So you really believe me?" Ruby looked up, hopeful.

"Ruby," Jaune started. "You are the last good person on this miserable planet. I'd believe you if you said talking cartoon birds did your hair this morning."

"...this isn't a Disney movie, Jaune."

* * *

"I'm quick at math," Nora bragged as they walked down a forest path.

"Okay," Ruby chirped. "What's 56 times 81?"

"Ten," The red-head instantly replied.

"That's not even close…"

"But it was quick."

* * *

"We've got a problem!"

"I think we should copyright that phrase," Jaune groaned.

* * *

Weaponless Jaune sighed. "Can I get a waffle?"

There were gunshots as the rest of Team RNJR fought the Geist Grimm.

"Can I _please _get a waffle…?"

* * *

"We need a distraction," Ren suggested.

Ruby gave a serious nod. "Are any of you good at jumping up and down and making annoying noises?"

"My time has come," Jaune stood up and stuck a pose.

* * *

Ruby bounced up and down. "If I die, my funeral is gonna be the biggest party and you're all invited."

"If," Ren repeated back, hoping Ruby would catch the error.

"Great, the only party I've ever been invited to and she might not even die," Nora threw up her arms in faux frustration.

* * *

Ren sighed. "If these country roads take me home to the place I belong, I swear to god-"

* * *

"I'd like to say I'm pretty tough," Ruby puffed out her chest.

"Just today you were sad over snakes," Ren didn't look up from the map.

"They don't have any arms!"

* * *

Ren gave his three teammates a look. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

"He's right, I should be ashamed of myself," Nora smirked. "But I never am."

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Truth."

He squinted suspiciously at her. "How many hours have you slept this week?"

Ruby started comically sweating. "Dare."

"Go to sleep."

"I don't like this game."

* * *

"Jaune, wake up," Nora loudly whispered.

The blond groaned, shifting in his sleeping bag. "What is it?"

"When butterflies fall in love, do they feel humans in their stomach?"

Jaune was silent for a moment before whispering. "Nora, what the fuck?"

* * *

Pyrrha as she disappeared into the afterlife. "Disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicate my entire life to the people of Remnant and this is the thanks I get?"

* * *

"What are you, five?" Ruby scoffed.

"Yeah, five inches taller than you," Jaune crossed his arms and smirked.

Ruby was silent.

Ren was silent.

Nora was trying not to laugh.

Realizing what he said, Jaune's eyes shot open and he held his hands up in surrender. "Please don't kill me."

* * *

Nora stomped her foot in the dirt. "I can't take this anymore, someone needs to take me out!"

"In a dating type of way or assassin type of way?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, surprise me!"

* * *

Team RNJR sat around their camp fire, laughing and telling stories.

"Okay, okay!" Ruby choked out. "I actually looked up the funniest joke in the world once."

"Well, don't keep us waiting!"

"Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson decided to go on a camping trip. After dinner and a bottle of wine, they lay down for the night, and go to sleep. Some hours later, Holmes awoke and nudged his faithful friend._"Watson, look up at the sky and tell me what you see." _Watson replied, _"I see millions of stars." "What does that tell you?" _Watson pondered for a minute. _"Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful and that we are small and insignificant. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you, Holmes?" _Holmes was silent for a minute, then spoke: _"Watson, you idiot. Someone has stolen our tent!"_"

"PPPFFFFTTTTTT!" Jaune choked while laughing.

Ren and Nora weren't much better.

* * *

"I am the most responsible person here," Jaune argued.

"You set our campsite on fire the other night," Ren countered.

"Yeah, and I took responsibility for that."

There was a moment of silent before Ruby whispered. "He does have a point..."

* * *

**These four dorks were pretty much alone and could only rely on each other for 6-8 months, and I would like to bring up that Qrow said "Every day out there is a week in here (aka Beacon)." Give me more Team RNJR bonding in front of the rest of RWBY, okay. Make them realize that Ruby couldn't rely on them for 6-8 months which is 182.5-243.3 days that leads to 26.1-34.8 weeks and that is a long ass time to be alone with three other people walking across an entire land mass. **

**Give me quality Team RNJR moments in canon or give me death, either way I win.**


End file.
